


Se Acabó

by Tadamochi



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, During Canon, M/M, Missing Scene, Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 16:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19816420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tadamochi/pseuds/Tadamochi
Summary: Percy Jackson creyó que tras acabar la guerra contra los gigantes ya no tendría de qué preocuparse nunca más por las vidas de sus seres queridos. Si habían superado ya tantos desafíos y batallas, era imposible que nada más pudiera con ellos. Pero se equivocó.





	Se Acabó

**Author's Note:**

> TREMENDOS SPOILERS DE "LAS PRUEBAS DE APOLO: EL LABERINTO EN LLAMAS".
> 
> Crossposteado.

Cuando Percy se enteró de lo sucedido, estaba peleándose con unos apuntes de historia en un intento no muy exitoso de memorizarlos. Era difícil con la dislexia y el déficit de atención, pero por una vez había conseguido al menos concentrarse tanto que tuvieron que repetírselo dos veces para prestar atención. Tal vez fuera por la concentración, tal vez es que era incapaz de creerlo.

—Piper qu- cómo- qué haces aquí. —Balbuceó Percy, sus apuntes ya completamente olvidados sobre la mesa.

—Jason... Jason ha muerto, Percy. —Repitió ella, por las heridas de su rostro parecía que Piper también estuvo en la pelea.

Percy no sabía dónde mirar, qué hacer, o qué decir. Jason Grace no podía estar muerto, era algo que no podía ocurrir y ya está. Sabía que aunque eran semidioses, seguían siendo mortales, pero jamás se le pasó por la cabeza que morirían de forma tan abrupta cuando la profecía de los siete ya se cumplió.

—A... A lo mejor hizo como Leo, ¿no? —Logró pronunciar tras lo que pareció una eternidad para ambos.

—No, Percy, se ha ido para siempre. —Dijo Piper, cuyo tono de voz denotaba que a ella también le costaba creerlo.

Tomó aire, tembloroso ahora que su cerebro comenzaba a procesar la situación.

—¿Cómo fue?

____________________________

Los días pasan y Percy Jackson no se encuentra mejor.

Ha encontrado mil y una formas de culparse por lo sucedido, pero ninguna para sobrellevar la muerte de Jason. No sale de casa, a penas come y sus padres ya han empezado a preocuparse por él.

Sally le propuso ir a un psicólogo que le ayude, pero Percy lo rechazó lo más amablemente que pudo. Adora a su madre y sabe que solo quiere que su pequeño deje de despertarse por las noches de sus pesadillas llamando al chico rubio, pero de qué le sirve un psicólogo normal y corriente a un semidios. Le sería imposible contarle toda la verdad y tal vez eso fuera hasta peor a la larga.

El día en que Nico di Angelo aparece en su casa, no es capaz de contar los días o incluso semanas que ha pasado encerrado en su habitación hasta entonces.

Por un momento a Percy se le iluminó la mirada, creyendo que el hijo de Hades ha logrado traer a Jason de vuelta, pero la expresión del chico le dice que no es así.

—¿Para qué has venido? —Preguntó, un poco grosero. Nico no tiene culpa de nada, pero Percy no puede evitarlo.

—Para que digas adiós. —Respondió Nico, simple, y le tendió una mano.

Sin decir otra palabra, Percy tomó la mano del otro semidios y entonces se sumieron en las sombras.

____________________________

Como cabía de esperar, el alma de Jason Grace acabó en los Campos Elíseos. Al menos Percy tiene el alivio de que a ningún dios cruel se le ocurrió enviarle a algún tipo de castigo por molestar al dios o monstruo equivocado cuando seguía vivo.

—¿Puede recibir visitas? —Preguntó Percy algo incrédulo.

—No realmente, pero ser el hijo de Hades tiene sus ventajas, puedo conseguir algún que otro favor.

Percy se limitó a asentir. Se sentía algo paralizado en el sitio, esto no era algo que hacía todos los días. 

—Le traeré aquí, no hace falta que te muevas. —Dijo Nico antes de desaparecer entre los jardines de los Campos Elíseos.

Él obedeció y se quedó sentado en el bonito banco rodeado de flores blancas en el que le dejó Nico.

Cuando vio la cabeza rubia de Jason asomar, agradeció estar sentado pues estaba seguro que de no ser así habría caído al suelo por el temblor de sus piernas.

—¡Jason! —Gritó Percy.

Intentó levantarse y fue tambaléandose hasta él hasta chocar contra su pecho. Sin pensarlo dos veces le rodeó con sus brazos y apoyó el rostro en su hombro. Era una sensación extraña al tacto, Jason parecía casi intangible, pero Percy no le prestó importancia.

—Es mi culpa. —Dijo, con los ojos húmedos.

—No, Percy, no te hagas eso. —Se apresuró a decir Jason, que no había tenido tiempo ni de saludar.— Tú no tuviste nada que ver con esto. —Añadió, parecía que al rubio también le costaba pronunciar las palabras.

—Exacto, si hubiera estado allí ahora estarías vivo. —Continuó Percy.— Le dije a Apolo que no quería ayudarle cuando vino a mi la primera vez, tendría que haber ido con él.

Era lo que llevaba diciéndose todo este tiempo. Él era Percy Jackson, el héroe al que siempre le tocaba salvar el día. Era su trabajo, ¿cómo se le había ocurrido siquiera que podría descansar de ello para tener una vida normal? 

Esto era lo que pasaba cuando intentaba ser un chico normal, gente que le importaba moría porque él no luchó junto a ellos.

—¡Para! —Gritó Jason antes de que pudiera culparse más, apartando a Percy de él lo justo para sujetarle por los hombros.— No tienes la culpa Percy, tú no eres el responsable de nuestras vidas.

—Pero tú-

—Esto tampoco es fácil para mí, no quería dejarte —Dijo, por lo que veía Percy, parecía que Jason también estuvo ocupando su tiempo echándose la culpa a sí mismo por haber muerto.

 _Pero tú no tienes la culpa de haber muerto_ , pensó. Al final ambos estaban reprochándose por cosas similares. 

—Somos unos héroes bastante malos. —Dijo Percy entre lágrimas y una risa que lo que transmitía era pena, no alegría.

—Nunca pedimos serlo. —Dijo Jason, trazando una línea desde el hombro de Percy hasta dejar que su mano descansara en la mejilla del moreno.— No tenemos que volver a ser los héroes del universo, nos toca descansar de verdad.

 _Tú también podrías haber descansado en vez de ir a luchar contra el Triumvirato_ , quiso decir. Pero Percy tenía la sensación de que esa misma frase debía formar parte de los pensamientos con los que Jason se atacaba a sí mismo.

—Se acabó. —Susurró Percy.

—Sí, se acabo. —Repitió Jason.

El rubio rodeó a Percy con ambos brazos en un abrazo, apretándole contra él todo lo que le permitía su frágil cuerpo espectral. Le dio un beso en la mejilla, tan frío como el hielo, aunque a Percy no le importó la carencia de calor.

No iba a recuperarse de la muerte de Jason Grace pronto, quizás nunca lo lograría del todo, pero ahora mismo lo único que quería era perderse en su abrazo y no pensar en nada más.


End file.
